bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cutterfish12345/First-Person Account of the Creation of Monkey Savage
So I was thinking of a new tower, a magic one. I wanted it to attack like a primary tower but have magical powers. I took a look in BCoW and found out that very little fan-made towers fight with spears. That gave me an idea, a monkey attacking with spears, probably stabbin' a bloon or throwing it like a javelin or what not. And later upgrades would give it magical powers. That's one thing done, but, what to name it? Days came and went. Still no idea. So one day I was browsing through the Kingdom Rush Wiki, one of my favorites, and read the article about Savage Warriors. I got very intrigued by em and found out the name of the new monkey: Monkey Savage. I'm planning on these guys to throw spears with deadly accuracy at bloons and...gulp...eat them. Yep, upon impaling the rubbery fiends, the savages will lunge and feast on the corpses restoring 10% of their health. Plus I got a really creepy description: "Violent tribal warriors with a talent of throwing spears with deadly accuracy and a disturbing ritual of eating their dead enemies." As my BTD7: M.R doesn't have the Health and Damage mechanic, so I'm just gonna make it as a regular tower with its appearance in a game unknown. Cool stuff huh? So all that remains are the upgrades. Boy this is gonna be tough. I'm thinking one path should lead the savage to start shooting darts which would soon be covered in poison. I'll make it as Path 1 with other upgrades which would improve his poppin' power. So for the next, I'm planning on something unique, which would be the first 2-3 upgrades. Something which would allow this guy to eat faster and/or restore more health upon munching the bloons. Man, can't decide to put it in Path 2 or 3. Oh well, time will tell. The next thing which I'm pondering about is about magical powers. So I have two choices. One that I give it some pure magic which would kill, I mean, pop bloons and heal his fellow monkeys/towers. The second choice is based on a class of Savages in Kingdom Rush: Blood Tricksters. So should the guy be praticin', dark magic and some necromancy? Well, personally I like the second part better but wouldn't it be too similar to the 3rd path of the Wizard Monkey, the necromancy stuff, especially with it being in the 3rd path of the savage. Afters hours/minutes of deep thinking. I found out the solution! Make the savage resurrect dead fellow monkey dudes, totally similar to the Blood Trickster. And put it in Path 2. The ability might be lil' OP, the guy to raise many dead monkeys all over the map. Eh...put the entire map stuff in the Tier 5 and only in his and towers' range in his range in Tier 4. How's that sound? Cool? Probably? I gotta buff the ability soon. So now the last thing is what to put in Path 3. Man, why is always the last part the toughest? So I'm thinkin, and thinkin, and thinkin. Still, zilch, zero, nothing. This thing's becoming a major pain in the ass! Aaaahhh!!! Ok, ok, keep your cool, keep your cool, get it together. Right, so I'm currently having NO ideas. I think I'll have to sleep on it, probably. Ok I'm back with an idea. How bout making it based on real-life ancient tribes/civilizations? So I got 3 choices: Aztec, Chinese, and Native Indian. With Native Indian, my guy could fire arrows and/or throw tomahawks, but doesn't Quincy already shoot arrows? So I'm crossin' em outta my list. The next is Chinese. I could make him swing a sword 180 or 360 degrees around but with Chinese what would I have for the last upgrades, a magic dragon? Looks cool but Chinese dragons don't breathe fire and are usually good guys, but with Aztec, I get a whole lotta stuff. Upon reaching Tier 3 or 2, I'm gonna get me my savage a macuahuitl; yeah, I know it's a tough name. So you'll gonna ask what the hell is a macua-thingy. So this thing is a huge Aztec wooden club lined with razor sharp obsidian blades. If you get hit by one of these badasses, you're finished. Don't believe me? Check the thing out on Wikipedia. So I'm planning that the guy would attack in turns, once he would swing a club, and the other he would throw a spear. Plus, lastly he would have powers if the spirits/gods of the Aztecs i.e. Huitzilopochtli and other holinesses which would allow him to heal other towers. Alright so the work on the Monkey Savage has been finished, for now. So your dude Cutterfish is going to bed for a well-deserved sleep. Adios amigos. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts